


Swords Of The King

by Marien



Series: Swords of The King [1]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marien/pseuds/Marien
Summary: Sequel to "Magic's Reflections".





	Swords Of The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Magic's Reflections"

Peregryn backed away from the creature sitting by the stable's entrance, keeping a wary eye on it. Regardless of what everyone said, no, he didn't entirely believe the skunk was more afraid of him than he was of it--and even if it were, that struck him as _more_ reason to keep his distance. He had no desire to be taking Evening Court in leathers that smelled like an open grave. Tomato pulp and plenty of hot water supposedly got rid of the stench, but this late in the autumn, the former weren't that easy to come by.

"It's hungry. Throw it some of that jerky you have in your kit, and it'll be off," Randal, one of the stablehands, said. 

Peregryn raised an eyebrow, but followed the suggestion. The skunk devoured the hunk of meat in a few quick bites before waddling off, tail in the air. 

A noise like thunder made them glance up. 

_Gryphons._ Not one but several, flying in from northeast.

"That must be the first group arriving from Iftel," Peregryn realized. "Tashiketh told us to expect a delegation this evening or tomorrow morning." 

He brushed stray bits of grass off his tunic. An afternoon ride would have to wait. He turned and hurried indoors, taking the passageway that would lead him to the King's audience chamber. He didn't notice a pair of bright blue eyes gazing hopefully at him--or their owner following him to the door. 

* * *

_:Jeri, you need to wake up. _:__

__Her Companion's voice was tense. Jeri had been napping after a long night with next-to-no sleep. But Varien's tone caught her attention. She sat up, rubbing at her eyes. "What is it?"_ _

_: The Queen has sent a reply to your letter, and your petition. Herald Alberich brought it with him. He asks to speak with you at your earliest convenience._ : 

___" _Alberich__ is here?" Jeri rose hastily and dressed. She took time to put on Whites(and her sword; if she showed up unarmed, the Weaponsmaster would never let her hear the end of it.) Hardorn might be allied with Valdemar, but this was still a foreign country--  
The wrongness of that thought stopped her. No.  
Hardorn wasn't 'a strange country' to her anymore.  
Home?  
_Daydream later, Herald,_ she told herself. _Move, now._

She found Alberich and Kantor waiting for her in the courtyard. Across the way, she could see Tremane and Tashiketh in conversation with another gryphon, one she didn't recognize. One of the newcomers from Iftel? She quelled curiosity, keeping her attention on the other Herald. 

"Welcome, brother," she greeted him quietly. Alberich looked sternly unreadable as always, but there was a regretful flicker in his eyes as they met hers. 

He inclined his head; gave her a measuring look. "Jeri...Our Queen bids you home, to be coming, Herald. Unless you have good cause to stay."

Jeri felt as if he'd struck her. She'd sent word to Selenay, through Talia, of recent developments between Jeri and Tremane. As a Herald who was also highborn, she was not free to wed without the Monarch's approval. But she hadn't expected that Selenay would react like this...not after the Queen of Valdemar's own marriage to an outlander, and her firstborn daughter's to a Tayledras Hawkbrother...

: _They were Valdemar's allies._ : Varien pointed out, coming up behind her in tacit support. 

: _So is Tremane!_ :

: _Conflict of interest, to put it mildly. If you don't tell Alberich the whole truth, you''ve no grounds here. If you want them to take up a fight on your behalf, arm them._ :

She breathed in deeply, centering herself, reaching for calm. "I have cause. " She faced Alberich steadily. "Come speak with me; this needs discretion." 

She turned back toward the embassy building. 

Tremane felt a sudden anxiety, and glanced toward the Heralds' residence. 

_: Tremane, this concerns you as well, and Jeri may need your help._ Varien's mindspeech startled him. Jeri's Companion hadn't communicated directly with him often.

_What's wrong?_

_: Valdemar's Monarch has sent an order for her to be recalled._ : 


End file.
